Hold Us Tight & Never Let Go
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: Sequel to IYECBTU. Their last adventure would never top off the one they would be experiencing this time because with a new member and new people, come new drama. "After the incident, Spencer had asked Toby, "Hold us tight and never let go?" Toby wrapped his arms around her, Avalon, and Carter tightly. "Always. Even when I die, I'll always hold you tight and never, ever let go."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back again with the sequel of IYECBTU! Okay, there's a big time-jump in this (sorry) and don't worry flashbacks will be very detailed so you know what happened in this time-jump. So, please enjoy the sequel called "Hold Us Tight & Never Let Go" which is not based on any songs, but created by yours truly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Great Way To Start Things Off...

_2 years later..._

Avalon woke up and looked at the clock. _Eight-thirty-five_. She got up and brushed her hair before going downstairs into the kitchen. She saw Toby feeding little Carter who was in his high chair.

"Ahh, good boy Carter," Toby said and fed the tiny boy who smiled.

"Morning Dad, morning baby bro," Avalon said and kissed the top of Carter's head.

"Morning Ava," Toby said and kept feeding Carter.

"Ava!" Carter exclaimed happily and extended his small hands towards his sister.

"Carter, eat and then I'll play with you," Avalon said chuckling.

"Okay," Carter said sadly and let Toby feed him.

Spencer came downstairs and Carter started to wriggle around in his high chair squealing.

"Mommy!"

Spencer laughed and picked him up and looked at him. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Gwood," Carter said.

"Okay, do you want to-"

"I wanna pway wit Ava!"

"Okay, Ava, can you play with Carter for a bit?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Avalon said and took Carter from Spencer and spun him around causing him to squeal.

It was late November and it had been two years since Spencer came back to Toby and Avalon. Spencer and Toby were married, Avalon was going to be a Junior in high school, and to top it all off, they had a son named Carter Tobias Cavanaugh. Carter was a spitting image of Toby with the same shaggy brown hair -that was Spencer's dark brown shade- and face structure and big, blue eyes.

Aria and Ezra also had another child; a daughter named Peyton. She looked like a miniature version of Magine when she was little. Emily and Samara decided to wait until Savanna was at least eleven so they could try for another child. Hanna and Caleb had another son named Hunter who had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a year younger than Carter. And Jason had met a girl named Lyla over the summer. She was bronze-skinned, brown eyes, and had wavy black hair and a heart-shaped face. They already looked like a married couple.

Avalon still only had August as a friend though since Jessica made everyone turn on her, but she also befriended a girl named Zooey. Zooey had wavy red hair with straight front bangs and big green eyes. She was sweet but she was also pretty snarky and rude, but overall, she was almost like Avalon. Avalon didn't really care if no one wanted to be her friend. They're just too stupid to believe what Jessica said.

Spencer went to the sink to wash her hands and Toby came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace and smiled.

"Hey there, Beautiful," Toby said into her hair.

"Mmm, hey there Handsome," Spencer breathed.

"So, how's life for you right now?" Toby asked rubbing his nose against her cheek.

She smiled. "It's good. I have a husband, a beautiful daughter, and not to mention a handsome son."

He chuckled. "All from good genetics."

"Hey Mom, what are we doing today?" Avalon asked as she came back into the kitchen with Carter on her back smiling.

"Well, today we're going to The Grille to meet up with your aunts and uncles and Lyla, August and Zooey," Spencer said.

"Okay, c'mon Carter, let's go get you ready you handsome boy!" Avalon said and ran upstairs with Carter on her back.

"Ava! Be careful and don't drop him!" Spencer called to Avalon.

"I won't!" Avalon called from upstairs.

Toby chuckled. "Protective Mama Bear as always."

She slapped his arm. "Hey! I'm trying to keep our two-year-old son from meeting a death fate at a young age!"

"You know he's safe with Avalon and us," he said.

"I know I'm just _too_ overprotective," she said.

"Of course, now let's go changed into nice warm clothes because it's late November and it freaking snows at this time," he said walking towards the stairs.

"I know, what place snows at this time?" she said and followed him.

After a few minutes, Carter and Avalon came downstairs clad in warm clothing. Avalon had on her black pea coat, white jeans with a pair of black biker boots, a gray scarf, and a white knitted beret. Carter was in a small orange flannel with a red and black winter coat over it, blue jeans, winter boots, mittens, and a black beanie.

Spencer and Toby came downstairs in the same kind clothing and they all left the loft and went downstairs to Spencer's car. Avalon buckled up Carter in his car seat before she sat down and buckled herself in. Toby went into the driver's seat and Spencer went in the passenger's seat.

"You both buckled up?" Spencer asked.

"Yup," they both said.

Toby backed out of their parking space and they drove off to The Grille.

* * *

Aria sat back down at the table where everyone was seated. She looked out the window and groaned.

"When are they coming?"

"Spencer just texted me, they're coming in five minutes," Emily said.

"Good because I want to see my niece and nephew," Aria said.

"Hey, do you think it's bad that I bought Carter that pair of shoes he's wanted?" Hanna asked showing a small shoe box.

Everyone nodded. "Spencer's gonna be mad."

Hanna shrugged. "Whatever, I said I'd spoil him and spoil him I will."

"Speaking of the Cavanaughs, look who finally showed up," Ezra said as Spencer, Toby, Avalon, and Carter came into The Grille.

They sat down and greeted everyone.

"Hey Carter! How's my blue-eyed nephew?" Emily asked.

"Gwood! What 'bout youw?" Carter asked.

"I'm good, thank you," Emily said smiling.

"So, Spence, how was that field hockey game? Did Ava made any goals or whatever you do in that sport?" Jason asked.

"Oh, she scored the winning goal," Spencer said beaming at her daughter.

"That's great Ava!" everyone exclaimed causing Avalon to blush.

"Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal..." Avalon said trailing off.

"Of course it was! Your team is going to the finals!" Toby said.

"Well, I have Mom to thank," Avalon said.

"Oh, Carter, I got you something," Hanna said and gave him the small shoe box.

"What is it?" Carter asked looking at her with his baby blue eyes.

"Open it," Hanna said.

Carter narrowed his eyes at her and opened the box slowly and carefully. It took him about five minutes to rip the wrapping paper until he saw the box and immediately teared it open. He gasped loudly when he saw the shoes.

"Shoes? Da ones I wanted?" Carter asked.

Hanna nodded. "Yup."

It took him a moment to register what to do, but after a while his face broke into a grin and his leapt out of his seat and hugged Hanna.

"Tank youw! Tank youw! Youw da best!" Carter exclaimed happily.

Everyone awed at him and Hanna giggled. "Well, you're my favorite nephew and Ava, I got you something too."

"You did?" Avalon asked.

"Of course, I love you Cavanaugh kids. If one gets a present, then the other does too. Here," Hanna said and handed Avalon a big box.

Avalon opened it and gasped as well. She smiled as she saw a brand new art kit that just came out.

"Thanks Aunt Han, I really wanted this," Avalon said and leaned across the table to hug Hanna as well.

"Can I see?" Carter asked.

"Sure," Avalon said and showed Carter the kit.

"Dat's cwool," he said.

Avalon nodded and picked him up and set him on her lap. Unlike some siblings or older sisters, she wasn't mean or rude to Carter. She loved him too much to even be like that to him. She shared things with him and didn't care if he broke something because he never did things on purpose -unless they're sweet things- and she understood that he was young.

They ordered hot chocolate and coffees for everyone and talked about new or old things. Avalon started to have a kicking fight with August and Zooey who were across from her. Carter was watching them and smiled, which made his eyes crinkle at the corners just like Toby's did. He giggled when August's foot hit the table making him groan. They continued kicking each other and Carter looked at Toby. Toby saw him and looked at him smiling.

"Hey there buddy," Toby said setting Carter on his lap.

"Hi Daddy," Carter said snuggling into Toby's chest.

"Are you cold?" Toby asked.

Carter nodded. "A wittle bit."

"Well, drink you hot chocolate, it'll make you and your tummy warm and happy," Toby said and handed Carter his hot chocolate.

Carter sipped his drink and sighed, smiling. "Dat's gwood."

Toby chuckled and smiled as Carter dozed off after a while. He placed his son's drink on the table and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned over to Spencer's ear.

"He fell asleep," he said quietly.

"Let him sleep for a bit. He needs his rest," Spencer said.

Toby nodded. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"My parents called me a week ago and said they wanted to visit us and they wanted to see Carter and Avalon. _But_ they invited Jenna," he said.

"Well, that's a great way to start things off," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not happy either, but I think it would be nice to see them after awhile."

"When was the last time you saw your parents and Jenna?"

"I haven't seen them since our wedding."

"Oh, well we'll just work things out and also, Jenna better not be a bitch to us or our children because then I'm going into full-on Mama Bear mode," she warned.

He laughed. They continued to talk to the others, but Toby kept his eye on August whom seemed to have an interest in Avalon.

_He better keep his respectful distance from Ava or I'll beat his sorry little..._

"Toby, we're married. I can tell what you're thinking," Spencer said with a smirk.

"Sorry," Toby said and sipped his coffee.

* * *

"Mom...yes I know, but...okay we will...Mom...fine. Bye," Spencer said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Toby asked as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"That was my Mom," she said.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night to catch up on some things. I mean, she and my Dad took a one-way ticket to Italy for a year after our wedding," she explained.

"True. Well, that makes one dinner tomorrow night and another one the next night," he said.

She groaned. "Are you serious?"

"Yup," he said.

Spencer and Toby were sitting down on their bed after a long day of fun. After they left The Grille, Avalon and Carter decided to have a snowball war with their parents. Of course they won. They went to the park and made a snow fort and just the usual things they did at this time of year. Now, Avalon and Carter were both asleep and Spencer and Toby were getting ready for bed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"Well, we could do this," Toby said and closed his eyes and snored softly. "_Or_ we could do this," he said and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, I like the second option," she said and turned around so that she was straddling his lap and kissed him.

Toby ran his hands up and down her sides before cupping her thighs while Spencer ran her hands through his hair. Their make-out session was about to turn into something else until they heard Avalon scream. They looked at each other before they jumped off the bed and ran into her room. They barged in through the door and saw Avalon curled up in a ball, sobbing. They sat down on the bed and held her. Carter trotted into the room with a worried look in his blue eyes.

"Ava? What's wong?" Carter asked, not being able to pronounce his 'R's yet.

"C'mere Carter," Toby said and Carter walked over to his sister's bed.

Toby picked him up and placed him next to Avalon, who hugged him.

"Shh, Avalon. It's okay, we'll never let it happen again," Spencer said softly.

"It still hurts...I still feel everything hurt..." Avalon said through her sobs.

"Shh, it okay Ava. No one gonna huwrt youw anymowe," Carter said gently.

"They're right; we won't let anyone hurt you. And this scar? It only shows a brave girl who fought for her life and brother," Toby said, gently touching the scar the went from Avalon's eyebrow to the middle of her cheek.

Spencer and Toby were furious about what happened. How could the police let that happen? How could_ they _let that happen? They would never know, but they did know one thing:

It wouldn't happen again. After the incident, Spencer had asked Toby, "Hold us tight and never let go?"

Toby wrapped his arms around her, Avalon, and Carter tightly. "Always. Even when I die, I'll always hold you tight and never, ever let go."

* * *

**So how was that for the first chapter of the sequel? I know it sucked, but I needed a way to start it off. What do you think of Carter? I think by his whole name you know how he got named like that ;-) On another note, what happened to Avalon? You'll see what happened to her and how she got that pretty bad scar. I'm sorry I didn't post this story earlier, I haven't had the time, but I'll try and update faster! Also, I'm rating this M for some reasons, but nothing too severe for my age! Next chapter is the dinner! Stay tuned and stay in school...high school...college...whatever you do my FF friends! Bye!  
**

**-E.V.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: FDD

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy and being sick is just a bonus (sarcasm). Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. Now, this is the dinner and you'll get a flashback that'll give you _brief _details of how Avalon got that scar. And some of you have asked a few questions so let me answer them for you:**

_**Who is Jessica?**_

_**If you go back to IYECBTU, go to chapter 3 and read it and you'll see who she is.**_

_**Why did Avalon scream?**_

_**You know when people have nightmares or just a really sad/terrifying dream? And sometimes they wake up screaming? Yeah, that's what happened to Avalon.**_

**So, that's out of the clear! Also, Avalon's shirt in the beginning is like the one Emily had in 2x11, just in red. Now, I present you a new chapter of HUT&NLG!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 2: FDD: Family Dinner Disaster_**

"Avalon? You done?" Spencer asked.

"I can't get this on!" Avalon said groaning.

"Let me help you," Spencer said and walked into Avalon room.

"This dress is beyond uncomfortable," Avalon said crossing her arms.

"Then put on a different one," Spencer said and looked through Avalon's closet.

"What is there to wear? All my other dresses are dirty," Avalon explained sitting down on her bed.

"Then just be different. Here, wear this," Spencer said tossing Avalon a pair of clothes.

Spencer was helping Avalon get ready for the dinner at her parents house. Toby was helping Carter get dressed into appropriate attire -which probably _wasn't_ the best idea- and make him look presentable.

Avalon looked at the clothing and cocked her head to the side. "These?"

"Yeah, just ignore my parents, they don't have good fashion sense," Spencer teased.

Avalon laughed. "Okay."

"Pass me your dress," Spencer said and Avalon took off her dress and handed it to her.

Spencer turned around as Avalon changed into the clothes she had picked out. She had chosen white jeans, a red shoulder less shirt, and black knee-high slouched boots with a buckle. Spencer was wearing a turquoise strapless dress that ended at mid-thigh.

When she turned back around, Avalon was ready and Spencer helped her with her makeup and curled her hair. They went downstairs where Toby and Carter were waiting. Carter wasn't really in appropriate attire; he had on black jeans, a small pair of his regular shoes, a white button up, and a gray tie. His hair was the same, only combed a bit, but he looked beyond adorable. Toby had one the same kind of clothing; a blue button up, black jeans, regular outgoing shoes, and his leather jacket.

"Is it twin day or do my husband and son look alike?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"Maybe, but we look handsome," Toby teased.

"Uh-huh, sure now can we go? I think we're already a half hour late," Avalon said.

"Crap," Spencer muttered and they rushed to the door.

They pulled up into the Hastings' driveway and exited Spencer's car. Toby knocked on the door and they waited for a few minutes before the door flung open. Peter smiled and gestured them to come in.

Veronica looked up from her seat in the kitchen island and smiled. "Spencer, Toby, and Avalon. It's so good to see you again."

Spencer hugged her mother. "It's nice to see you too, Mom."

"And is this the famous Carter Tobias Cavanaugh we've been hearing about?" Peter asked bending down to Carter's level.

"Yup, Carter say hello," Toby said.

"Hello," Carter said smiling a toothless grin.

"Why hello Carter," Peter said.

"Oh, Melissa will be here in a few minutes with Taylor," Veronica said.

"God, I haven't seen them in a while," Spencer said.

"Us either, but it's nice to be together again," Peter said.

Avalon nodded. "I missed Taylor and Aunt Mel."

While everyone was talking, Carter decided to have a little site-seeing around the house for himself. He looked around and saw the staircase and started to crawl upstairs into the unknown. Luckily, Avalon saw him and dashed up the stairs and grabbed him.

"No, Carter. You can't snoop around someone's house without permission and an adult," Avalon said as she walked them downstairs.

"I sowwy, Ava," Carter said with a guilty look.

"It's okay, just don't do it again because you can get hurt," she said.

"Okay," he said.

They came back downstairs and into the kitchen where Melissa and Taylor were just coming into the house. Avalon held Carter against her hip as she waved and smiled at them.

"Hey Aunt Mel. Hey Tay-Tay," Avalon said and gave them both a hug.

"Hey Ava. Is this Carter?" Melissa asked.

Avalon nodded. "Yup. This is my little brother Carter."

"Awe, he's so cute. He looks like you, Uncle Toby!" Taylor said looking at Toby.

"Psht, of course he does because he already has a six-pack," Toby teased.

"Yeah, of _pudding cups_ in the fridge like you," Spencer said.

Toby shot her glare. "Okay, he's _developing_ a six-pack."

"Whatever you say pudding cup boy," Spencer said.

"_Man_ is the word you meant to say."

"Nope, I meant _boy_."

"No-"

"Dinner's ready!" Veronica called from the kitchen.

Everyone walked over to the table and took a seat. Carter eyed his food to see if it had any tomatoes or onions-which he hated-so he could pick them out. He saw that there was none and took a bit out of his food. He smiled and continued eating as everyone at the table talked. And by the forces of the universe, Peter and Veronica just had to bring up the grade discussion.

"So, Avalon, what are your grades?" Peter asked.

"Um...all A pluses? I think," Avalon said frowning as she thought. "Nope, I think I have at least one A minus."

"An A _minus_? That's not okay, you need to do better-"

"Please don't give her the same _exact_ lecture you've been giving her since she was fourteen!" Spencer exclaimed annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that she can do-"

"So, Taylor! What kinds of classes do you plan on taking this year?" Toby asked.

"Um, I think for Senior year I want to take some advanced classes so I can get into a really good college," Taylor said with a smile.

"That's great. Melissa, how's Adam?" Spencer asked.

"He's great. Taylor has already warmed up to him. He's a really great guy and I'm glad I found someone like him," Melissa said with a small blush.

"Wait...who's Adam?" Veronica asked.

"He's this guy I met in The Grille. We've been seeing each other for a year now," Melissa explained.

"And how does this Adam look like?" Veronica asked with a smirk.

Melissa laughed. "Why are you smirking? Anyways, he has brown hair, light brown eyes, and a really nice smile."

"Awe...how sweet," everyone cooed.

Melissa blushed and everyone continued eating. Avalon made the mistake of pushing her hair behind her ears, revealing her scar. Veronica was the first one to see it and she gasped.

"Avalon! How did you get that awful scar?"

Everyone looked at Avalon and she bowed her head. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but they would have to know what happened at some point.

"Um..."

"It's a long story and right now she's not really comfortable about explaining what happened," Spencer said quickly before Avalon could say anything.

"Okay, well, when can we know?" Peter asked.

"Whenever she feels comfortable," Toby said.

Everyone muttered some 'okay's and the table fell silent again. The only people that knew what had happened were the gang, Spencer and Toby, Melissa and Taylor, and Carter, though he barely understood anything. Avalon picked at her salad and then she dropped her fork on her plate, causing it to make a loud clank.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

"No-"

"Of course," Melissa said before Veronica could respond.

Avalon nodded and got up and left the room. She walked upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at her face in the mirror and gently touched the scar. All she could hear and see were the events that took place that dreadful night. Screams. Yelling. Carter crying. Punches being thrown. A knife. And a figure she didn't know.

_"No! Leave him alone!" Avalon cried and punched the hooded figure's chest._

_The hooded figure pushed her to the ground and kicked her ribcage. They kicked her again before grabbing a crying Carter and ran downstairs of the motel. Avalon could hear the fire fighters approaching. She squinted her eyes as she saw the hooded figure turn the corner with Carter in their arms through the dense smoke. She got up and winced and took a second to regain her strength before sprinting after them.  
_

_Rounding the corner, she saw them run down the staircase and ran behind them. She jumped on the figure's back, causing all three of them to fall. Avalon and the figure attacked each other while Carter crawled under a chair and watched in horror. Avalon fell and the figure kicked her in the face and everything was a blur after that. All Avalon could remember were those piercing green eyes staring down at her as they cut the side of her face. They ran out of the hotel building, leaving a beaten Avalon and a horrified Carter. She had a feeling of who that person was. She just didn't have the heart to believe it.  
_

Avalon took her fingers off of the scar and blinked back tears. It was still too hard to tell if it was that person. That one person she trusted. That one person _everyone _trusted. But why would they do that? How could they? Only time would tell.

She came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs and went back into the kitchen where everyone was yelling. Spencer was screaming at her parents for some reason and Toby was sitting there, angry. Melissa and Taylor watched in shock as the fight was going on, so Avalon decided to make an enterance.

"What's going on?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Okay! What happened and how did you get that scar Avalon?" Veronica demanded.

"Mom! She's not going to tell you right away! She needs time, so stay out of it!" Spencer snapped.

"But we need to-"

"Look, when she feels comfortable-"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Sure looks like you are-"

"We can't even finish each other's sentence-"

"Damn straight we can't-"

"SHUT UP!" Toby, Melissa, Avalon, and Taylor yelled.

They all fell silent and that's when they heard a loud thud come from upstairs. They jumped in surprise and stared up at the ceiling. _Thud_. They widened their eyes in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Melissa asked getting up.

"I don't know, let's check it out?" Spencer suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Toby said as he started towards the stairs followed by everyone else.

No one even noticed Carter wasn't with them.

_Thud_. _Thud. Thud._

Everyone looked down the dark hallway and gulped. They pushed Toby in front -which he didn't appreciate since Peter was the man in this house- and he led them down to where the noise was coming from- Spencer's old bedroom. Spencer started to shake a little as Toby opened the door and looked inside. He gasped and everyone else did too. The room was a mess with boxes, pillows, duvets, and photos thrown on the ground.

"Who did this-"

"Guys...where's Carter?" Avalon asked finally realizing that he wasn't with them.

_Not good._

They all heard giggling coming from outside the door and the sound wheels coming from a..._skateboard_? They ran outside and saw Carter at the top of the stairs- laying down on Toby's old skateboard that he had left here- and he was ready to roll down the steps.

"Carter Tobias Cavanaugh! Get off of that or you'll-"

"Whee!" Carter cheered as he went rolling down the stairs laughing.

Spencer screamed as she and Toby ran downstairs to keep up with him. Carter made it down safely and started to ride around the dining room with the skateboard. He accidentally knocked over one of the glass cups making it break into tiny pieces. He rode into the kitchen and opened the drawers and cabinets on the bottom as he passed by them.

Toby and Spencer were running around trying to catch him, but he was becoming a pro on that skateboard. Carter was using his little hands to push himself on the skateboard. And that's when it happened.

Carter rode under the dinner table and grabbed the table cloth when he made it to the other side and dragged it with him. There was still leftovers on the plates and drinks that haven't been finish and those were being dragged down too. Suddenly, there were loud crashes and clanks from the plates, glasses, and forks. Carter stopped rolling on the skateboard and looked at the mess he had made.

"CARTER!"

Carter looked up and saw Veronica glaring down at him. "Look at what you did!"

"I sowwy-"

"Do you know how much everything cost?"

Carter shook his head. "No, bu-"

"You are a very bad boy Carter!" Veronica snapped angrily.

Carter bowed his head and sniffled. "I didn't mwean too-"

"Oh yes you did. You don't come in my house and act like a reckless piece of nothing."

Spencer went into full-on Mama Bear mode. She marched over there and stood in front of Veronica.

"Mom, leave him alone. He didn't know any better and he's only a two-year-old."

"Then disipline him!"

"No, he'll learn when he's older, but for right now, he gets to live like a toddler. Come on guys, we're leaving."

Avalon walked over to Carter and picked him up and the skateboard and hugged Melissa and Taylor goodbye. Toby and Spencer did the same and shot Veronica and Peter a glare before going out the door.

* * *

Toby twirled Carter around in the air, causing him to squeal. Spencer smiled at her husband and son having a good time together. Avalon came into the dimly lit living room with a tray of four mugs filled with hot chocolate. She sat down next to Spencer and sighed.

"Carter didn't deserve to be scolded like that. He didn't know any better."

"I know, but we also know how my parents are. They judge and then scold," Spencer said.

"You think?" Avalon asked.

Toby and Carter sat down on the couch where Avalon and Spencer were seated. They all stared at the fireplace where the flames glowed and illuminated everything in the room. That's how they liked it; peaceful and just being together.

They had just came back from the Hastings' house after a family dinner disaster. Carter was quiet for a while after Veronica had scolded him for ruining their dinner table, but now he was over it and back to his old self.

Avalon got up and picked up a sleeping Carter and turned to her parents.

"He fell asleep. I'm going to go put him to bed and then I think I'll go to bed too."

"Okay, goodnight Ava," Spencer and Toby said together and kissed Avalon and Carter before they went upstairs.

Spencer rested her head on Toby's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Spencer looked around the loft and smiled; this place held so much meaning and she was surprised it survived the fire. Toby looked at her and smiled.

"I know you love this place and the meaning it holds."

"I do and I'm still shocked it's still standing," she said quietly.

"Well, I helped with that and so did everyone else who helped it stand," he said.

"Thank you for that. I don't think I can ever imagine our lives without this place," she said.

"Me neither and I promise you that this place is home. _Our_ home until it falls to pieces."

Spencer pecked his lips and they dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't posted up earlier. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday because I have school. All right, you'll have more flashbacks about Avalon and you'll see what Spencer and Toby meant by the loft still standing. **

**Stay tuned! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	3. Chapter 3: Once Again, We Meet Again

**Hey guys! Okay, I think by now you all know that I'm the worst updater _ever_. I'm terribly sorry for the late update. School right now is being tough on me and projects are being due and it's just...UGH! Okay, so this chapter is like the morning and afternoon _before_ the dinner with Jenna and Toby's parents. There is some August and Avalon fluff in this chapter so...if you have a name for them, suggestions would be nice. I really don't know if you guys want them to stay as friends or _more_ than friends. Tell me what you think because I'm still thinking about these two...and also, you get to learn more about August's background and a sad secret he's kept from Avalon.  
**

**Either way, there is also Spoby fluff in this chapter (You guys wanted some Spoby...) and Carter is going to meet a certain lady... Now, enough with my rant, I present to you all a new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Once Again, We Meet Again**_

Avalon gulped as she looked at August and then back to the plate. She knew this was breaking Toby's rules, but she needed to live a little.

"Ava, c'mon. It's not that hard. Just take a bite," August said in a soft tone.

Avalon shook her head. "I can't!"

"Look, if I can do it, so can you!" August said and popped the little salty covered stick in his mouth.

Avalon looked down at the French fries, cheese pizza, hamburger, and chocolate bar August had gotten them. August and Avalon were at the loft hanging out for the day while Toby was at work and Spencer was with the girls. They had the place to themselves...for now. She reached out and grabbed a small fry and brought it to her mouth. She took a bite and then yelped before spitting it back out and groaning.

"I can't do it! There's too many calories and unhealthy ingredients in these foods!"

August shook his head in shame. "Oh, Avalon..."

"August! Do you know that eating fast foods and _any_ sort of junk foods can affect your lifestyle? You can gain weight and not be able to do the things you did before! I can't risk that! Do you know what can happen if I-"

"Avalon! Calm down!" August said and started to laugh.

"What's so funny? You're trying to _kill_ me," Avalon said crossing her arms.

"I think your dad has gone a _little_ overboard with your eating habits," he said, taking a bite from the cheese pizza and held it out to her.

"What?"

"Take a bite."

"August-"

"Just _one_ bite. Please Ava?"

"But you just bit it," she said grimacing.

"Um, says the girl who _forced_ a piece of gum out of my _mouth _and stuck it in _her_ mouth and chewed it!"

Avalon glared at him before looking at the cheese pizza and gulped. Was this worth the risk? Would one bite change her whole life? She closed her eyes and leaned forward and took a bite. She tried to pull it, but it was harder than she expected-

"AVA! THE _PIZZA_! NOT _MY FINGER_!" August cried.

Avalon let go and gasped. "I'm sorry!"

August looked at his finger and saw little teeth marks on it. "_Now_ I can see why people shouldn't eat with their eyes closed."

Avalon felt guilty. "I'm so, so sorry-"

August began to laugh. Avalon looked at him and frowned.

"What?"

"You need to stop saying you're sorry to everything, you know."

She nodded. "I know."

"Okay, let's try the French fry instead, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

August grabbed a French fry and popped in her mouth, making sure she didn't bite his finger this time. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. She grimaced and then looked at August with a small smile.

"So?" he asked with a bit of hope.

"I...I..."

"Go on."

"I..._hate_ it."

August groaned and banged his head against the table several times. Avalon watched as her friend continued to hurt his head and took out her phone. She took a picture and posted it on _Instagram _with a caption saying, "_I think I broke August..._" She heard Carter waddle down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and held his teddy bear that she had made him. It looked like it was _actually_ made in China, to be honest. Avalon got up and picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Hey sleepyhead. Did you sleep well last night?" Avalon asked.

Carter nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, because today, we're going somewhere," August said.

"We are?" Avalon and Carter asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking you guys some place special."

_And by special, he means _dangerous_..._Avalon thought.

* * *

"Wait...so you're saying that you have _another_ family dinner tonight?" Aria asked.

"Yup. It's exhausting! Two family dinners in a row? Yeah, some of us have either a job or a damn life," Spencer said groaning.

"But Jenna's coming?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I really don't see why," Spencer said.

Spencer had met up with the girls at The Brew to just have some one-on-one girl talk. Somehow, they had gotten into the discussion of the dinner Spencer was having later on that day.

"If anything goes wrong with that used-to-be-blind-bitch...and I mean _anything, _then call me and I'll drive over there _AS_," Hanna said.

The girls gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"_AS_. _As Soon_," Hanna said.

"Han, it's _As Soon As Possible_. _ASAP_," Spencer corrected her blonde friend.

"Whatever...but really. Just call and I'll bring my secret weapon."

"Caleb?" the girls asked.

"No, my _Juicy Couture _purse," Hanna said with a frown.

"Okay then? Spence, where is this dinner going to be?" Aria asked.

"Our place," Spencer said with a sigh. "The loft isn't even clean and it smells like sweat since Toby uses _our children_ as _exercising tools_."

"How-"

"You don't want to know. Anyhow, I'm just really stressed out about this dinner because this is Toby's _parents_ we're talking about here! I've barely met them twice and I didn't learn anything about them! Jenna is going to be using her supervision powers on us, thinking she's cool because she can see! Everyone can see! Nothing's special about that, so why worry? Right? Oh God! I don't even know what food they like to eat-"

"Spencer! Calm the hell down!" the girls exclaimed.

Spencer inhaled and then exhaled. "I'm sorry. I just don't what to do! I have twelve to thirteen hours to set this dinner up and so far? Nada. I repeat, _nada_."

"Spence, if you want, we'll help you. We can all go back to your place and then help you clean the place up and get the dinner started. How does that sound?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded. "That sounds great, Thanks guys."

"That's what the _tres best amigas_ are for," Hanna said.

"What?"

"The three best friends, duh?"

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Aria asked.

"Me."

* * *

"Ava? Whewe we goin' wit Auwgust?" Carter asked as he held onto his sister's hand with his small one.

"I don't know. August said it was a surprise," Avalon said.

"Almost there," August said as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Where _are_ you taking us exactly?" Avalon asked for the umpteenth time.

"Shh...it's a secret," August said with a wink.

Avalon groaned as they walked through the unknown woods. August had taken them outside and led them into the woods to show them something special. Now here they were, walking in the woods...with nothing but two phones and a big stick Carter had found on the way. Avalon was getting more irritated by the second as they kept walking, but August was enjoying it a little. Then, after at least a half-hour of walking, August stopped and turned around and covered Avalon's eyes.

"Shh...be quiet," he whispered into her ear.

Avalon could feel August's hands shaking a bit against her face. She knew why he was. It only happened when he was scared of something. Whatever he was showing them-or about to show them-was something he was scared of. They kept walking, the sound of ice crunching beneath them, and August's heavy breathing that was beginning to shake.

_He said this was something or some place special...so why is he scared?_ Avalon thought.

They finally came to a halt and August took his hands away from Avalon's face. "Open them."

She opened her eyes and at first she was confused but then she saw what actually scared him.

_**Annabelle Reece James**_

_** 1988-2020**_

_** Loving Wife, Friend, and Mother**_

_**"There Is No Need To Fear Death. It May Seem Like Your Journey Is Over, But It Only Begins A New One."**_

_** Connor Ryan James**_

_** 1987-2020**_

_** Loving Husband, Friend, and Father**_

_** "Wherever Death Takes You, Take The Road That's Not Taken Very Often."**_

Avalon felt tears sting in her eyes. No wonder August didn't talk about his parents. No wonder why his parents that she had met didn't look like him. His actual parents were gone and he was adopted. She turned to look at August and saw that tears were falling down his cheeks, but he wasn't making a sound. The freezing cold just made his face seem sadder and paler than it already was.

But why did he show her and Carter today?

"August..." Avalon said softly and hugged him tightly.

August wrapped his arms around her petite waist and sniffled. "Today was their anniversary. I thought that after that rough journey you went through with your parents two years ago that I should show you, but I never had the guts to do it."

"Oh August. You didn't need to show me. This is something that I shouldn't have known if you didn't want me to," Avalon said.

"But it also wasn't my choice to help you and your parents but you let me. You told me and I was glad you let me know something like that," August said.

They pulled away and looked at each other. Avalon knew she was going to regret asking but she just wanted to know.

"August? How did they...you know?"

"I was eight," August started, his eyes fixed on the tombstones. "My dad didn't see that truck coming...and then it happened. All I remember was fire and screaming...the car was spinning down a hill and into the corn field. I saw lights and then the world turned black...then after that day, I woke up in the hospital and I didn't see them again. I was adopted by my new parents who I hate and...I feel, like I've lost everything."

By this point, August was in tears and so was Avalon. She felt her heart crumble into little pieces as August continued.

"My mom was a doctor and my dad was in the military. He was a good man and I loved my mom. When I needed her, she was there for me. My dad would write us letters and tell us how much he missed and loved us. I still have those letters and I just wish they were here..." he said.

There was a moment of silence before Avalon spoke up. "I'm so, so sorry August. I wish I had the chance to meet them because they sound like amazing people. I'm sure they're watching over you up there with the big guy, just saying,_ "That's my kid!"_ and wishing that they could see you now."

August chuckled softly. "You do know that those are just brief lines from _The Scrip_t song "_If You Could See Me Now_" right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"Hey, where's Carter?"

* * *

"Toby! Get your lazy ass off the couch!"

"Spence, that's Caleb. I'm right next to you."

"CALEB!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Caleb said and got up from the couch.

"What the hell...ARIA, HANNA, EMILY! NOW IS _NOT_ THE TIME FOR TEXTING OR SOCIAL MEDIA!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay!" the girls yelled back.

"Where's Ezra, Samara, and Jason when you need them?" Spencer asked out loud.

Everyone was at the loft helping Spencer get ready for the dinner. Toby had gotten off of work early and came to help. Now, everyone wanted to leave since Spencer was being a hormonal female dog.

"Spence-"

"Oh God! Where are the dirt plates that I asked Aria to wash?"

"Baby-"

"What do they like to eat?"

"Honey-"

She gasped. "What do I wear?!"

"SPENCER! Listen to your husband!" Toby exclaimed.

"Toby-"

"That's it," he said and threw her over his shoulder and walked upstairs and into their bedroom-despite Spencer's protests.

He set her down on the bed and before she could get up, he pinned her down and looked at her.

"What?" Spencer whined.

"Calm down baby," Toby said softly.

"But the dinner-"

"Doesn't matter. I hate seeing you stressed out and it stresses me out too," he said.

"But Toby...it's hard being me," she said and pouted.

"And it's hard not kiss that cute bottom lip of yours when you pout."

"Oh really?" Spencer asked and raised a brow.

"Really."

"Well, it's hard for me to not let those toned biceps crush me whenever you hug me."

"And it's hard for me to not let myself get lost in those coffee-colored orbs of yours."

With each new line they both said, a new piece of clothing was being removed. Once Spencer was only in her bra and panties and Toby in his boxers, it was becoming pretty heated in the room. But both were unaware that the door was unlocked...

Toby trailed kisses down Spencer's jaw to her belly button and then went back up. She rolled them over and straddled his waist and bent down and kissed him. Running his calloused hands up and down her back, Toby undid her bra latch and let it fall off her arms and threw it across the room.

They knew that their friends were downstairs, probably wondering where they were-though Hanna might have known where they had gone-and what to do. But neither of them cared and only wanted some alone time together.

Toby flipped them over and bit down on her neck-wanting to make sure it left a mark. But Spencer pushed him off of her and rolled her eyes.

"Toby. Our friends are downstairs waiting for us-"

Toby pinned her down again and smirked. "They'll have to wait."

Spencer may have been nervous at first, but oh did this feel fun now. Now fully naked, they were about to make this game into something more until the door shot open.

"What the hell are you guys doing up here-" Caleb started but yelled when he saw the two lovebirds.

"What...OH MY GOD!" the girls cried and covered their eyes.

Hanna, however, decided to comment on this little finding. "Whoa. _Never_ did I imagine the day I got to _see_ the downer-half of you Toby Cavanaugh! Say hi to the little guy for me."

"OH MY GOD! HANNA!"

Spencer and Toby were looking around for the covers while everyone talked or yelled. Toby took a risk a got up-much to Hanna's liking-and grabbed the duvet that he and Spencer had been rolling around in, and yanked it from under her. She yelped and fell, revealing areas she didn't want to be revealed. Toby went into full husband-mode and rolled across the bed and covered her and laid on the wooden floor with her and covered himself too.

Everyone looked at them stupidly before Spencer and Toby decided two minutes of staring was enough.

"OUT!"

After everyone fled the room, Spencer and Toby looked at each other and burst out laughing. That could have been embarrassing, but now they had a memory to laugh about.

* * *

Carter walked around the woods and looked at things that interested him. Somehow, he ended up in the park and sat down on a bench. He looked at the kids playing and played with the big stick he had found.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a brunette with piercing green eyes smiling at him. He shook his head and pointed to the loft that was down the street.

"Oh, but why are you out here alone?" she asked.

"I down't know. I jwust came hewe, and then youw fwound me," Carter said.

"Oh, well, do you want me to walk you home?"

"But you'we a stwangew," Carter said.

"I'm a friend."

"Of who?"

"Your dad. Well, more like related to him."

Carter nodded and she walked him back to the loft. When they got to the door, Carter knocked and right away the door flung open. Avalon let out a sigh of relief and hugged Carter.

"Carter! Never do that again!"

"I sowwy Ava," Carter apologized.

"It's okay just don't do that again," Avalon said and got up. "Go back inside."

Carter nodded and turned to the lady. "Tank youw!"

"Any time," she said and smiled as he walked back inside.

"Thank you-"

"Avalon! Who's at the door-" Toby asked but stopped when he saw who was at the door.

"Hello Toby."

"Jenna."

"I don't think that's a nice way of saying hello to your step-sister," Jenna said.

"Avalon, go back inside," Toby said.

"Dad-"

"Now!"

Avalon trotted back inside and closed the door behind her, leaving Toby and Jenna outside.

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"Didn't you remember? Tonight's the family dinner. Or did you forget?" Jenna asked.

"Why was Carter with you?"

"He got lost and I was just doing a good deed and bringing him home."

"I don't care, just stay away from my son," he growled.

"Oh! So _that_ was the famous Carter Tobias Cavanaugh I just saved? Wow, never knew how much he looked like you," she said with a smirk.

"What do you want Jenna?" he asked.

"I want you to know that I currently live _here_ in Rosewood again, and that I'll be seeing you, Spencer, your friends, and certainly your kids around. Better watch your back step-bro, you never know what could happen in a little old town like Rosewood," she said.

Toby stated at her wide-eyed and Jenna took that as her gotta-go-que.

"Well, see'ya around Tobes!" she said and walked down the hall and turned the corner, leaving a horrified Toby.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Eh? Anyways! Stay tuned for the dinner and you'll get to know more about August and he's been keeping a BIG secret from everyone. Stay tuned!**

**-E.V.**


	4. Chapter 4: AN: Goodbye For Now

**Goodbye for now**

**A/N: Okay, this isn't a new chapter, but I just want to say something:**

**I don't know if I should continue this sequel of IYECBTU because I feel like I've lost my readers because either it was my late updates or because of something that I'm missing. But for right now, I'm stopping this sequel not because of loosing my readers, but because I have many family issues I have to deal with right now and I need to be there for my loved ones. **

**I'm sorry that this is happening and it hurts to put "Hold Us Tight & Never Let Go" on hold for God knows how long, but I just need to sort some things out.**

**And this goes out to all my other stories as well. I may or may not be updating because of this matter but it's not goodbye forever. It's just the beginning. I don't know how long I'm going to be off this website for, but just know that I am truly sorry for this.**

**Until further notice my FF friends, goodbye for now and until next time :'-)**

**-E.V.**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions, Family, And Drama

**Hey FFers! I'm back and boy has it been a while. Thanks so much for being the amazing readers you are and sticking with this story that hasn't been updated in a while. My family drama is still going but my friends and you guys have encouraged me to keep going with this story. And because I haven't updated this story since forever, I'm spoiling you guys with a 5,000 word chapter ^.^**

**All right, this chapter is the family dinner with Toby's side of the family, but nothing too serious, but there will be a storyline with the UTBBB ;-) Did I mention there will be a flashback involving August and maybe his foster parents? And maybe _ a lot _of Augalon and some Augoby/Togust? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or Spoby or the show's characters (I wouldn't mind though ;-)), but I do own any other additional character.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Emotions, Family, and Drama**_

"Which one looks better?" Avalon asked and held up two dresses.

The hazel-green eyed boy raised a brow. "Do you really need to be _that_ dressy tonight?"

Avalon widened her eyes. "Um, August, in case you've been living in a cave for the past ten hours, I'll fill you in; this is the _actual_ moment I get to _meet_ my dad's parents and step-sister! I'm already getting anxiety..."

August chuckled and examined both dresses for a moment. "Neither."

"_What_?!" Avalon exclaimed.

He got up and went into her closet and looked through the clothing before deciding on a pair of skinny navy flare jeans, a black blouse, and black flats.

"Here, wear this," he said taking the dresses from her and giving her the outfit.

"But none of this goes together," she said.

"_Exactly_."

"What?"

"Be different, this is your _dad's_ family. Not your _mom's_, so be funky and let-loose. Who cares about if it doesn't go together, you wear things that don't go together because you're Avalon; the girl who wears things that don't go together, but she still manages to pull it off."

She smiled at him. "Thanks August. Now avert your eyes and don't look."

"Aye-aye captain," he said teasingly and turned away.

Avalon and August were in her bedroom getting ready for the dinner. Spencer and Toby had asked August if he wanted to join them for the dinner and once he thought about it, he finally agreed... for many reasons, but one in particular.

Currently at the moment, August was still in his home clothes, but he brought his dinner attire for tonight.

August began to chew on his thumbnail and caught Avalon pulling her shirt over her head in the mirror. He gawked at her smooth back and curves but quickly looked away when she turned around to get the blouse he had chosen for her.

_Pervert, don't stare at her it's rude!_ He thought to himself.

Avalon-whom was oblivious that August had stared at her-slipped on the blouse and tightened the tan belt around her. She pulled on the jeans and then the black heels. When she was done she turned around and cleared her throat.

"How do I look?" she asked.

August turned around and he could've sworn he stopped breathing. She looked beautiful-as always-but with the lighting in her bedroom and with the outfit... she looked amazing.

Wait... what was he thinking? He and Avalon were _just_ friends, right?

"You look... g-great," he finally said.

Avalon giggled at him and went to her dresser and applied some makeup. Once she was done, she brushed her hair a bit before heading towards her door.

"Come down when you're ready, 'kay?" she said.

"Mmm hmm," he said nodding and with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Avalon made her way to the stairs until she heard a thud come from the guest bedroom. She slowly tiptoed over to the door and pressed her ear against it. But out of no where, it shot open, causing her to stumble backwards and loose her balance before she fell on her bottom.

"Ow," she mumbled rubbing her temple which had met the door in a passionate kiss.

Spencer completely ignored her blue-eyed daughter and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Toby came out and held his stomach.

"What's up with-" Avalon started but was cut off by Toby.

"She got... upset," he said.

"What'd you do?" she asked and got up.

"I may have told her some bad news at the wrong time and now I'm thinking she won't come out of the bathroom until morning," he explained. "Plus I don't think that book will be recovering from that flight it just took across the room and crash landed into my stomach."

"I'll go persuade her into coming out," Avalon said and began to make her way towards the bathroom.

"I don't think-"

"Please, I'm like Dr. Phil when it comes to these things," she said and walked to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Go away Toby," Spencer said and through the door, Avalon could tell her mother was crying.

"Mom, it's me," she said softly.

Spencer wiped away the tears and sniffled. "Ava?"

"Who else is your child besides Carter?" she said sarcastically.

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "What do you need sweetie?"

"Well, I don't need anything, but you _do_ need a tissue. Open the door Mom, please?" Avalon asked.

After a few heartbeats of silence, Spencer opened the door and let Avalon come in. She closed the door again and faced her daughter and managed a fake smile, but Avalon knew better than to fall for it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Spencer said and went to the mirror.

"Mom..."

She sighed. "It's just something you don't understand."

"Am I not old enough to understand?" Avalon asked.

"No, you just have to..." she paused. "_Experience_ it to understand."

Avalon nodded before going up to Spencer and wiped away the tears.

"Okay," she said. "Now come on because Dad's family are gonna be here soon."

Spencer smiled before they both exited the bathroom. Toby looked up and walked over to Spencer.

"Spence, I'm sorry I told you right now. I should've told you earlier," he said.

"Look, as much as I hate the fact that the UTBBB is back living in Rosewood and near our children, we can't let that get in our way," she said.

"Okay," he said and pecked her lips before they went downstairs.

August came out of Avalon's room in a grey button up, faded navy jeans, and Vans. Avalon glanced at him and couldn't help but think how..._cute_ he looked.

_No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... NO... _Avalon thought to herself. _Never gonna happen. Never ever. Not ever. No._

He smiled at her. "Are they here yet?"

She shook her head. "No. But they'll probably be here soon, though."

"Okay," he said and linked his arm through hers. "Shall we go downstairs?"

Avalon giggled at his British accent. "We shall."

They made their way downstairs and sat down on the couch where Carter was seated. He beamed at them and stretched out his small hands.

"Ava!" he squeaked.

"Hey Carter," Avalon said and sat him on her lap.

Carter was dressed in a pair of jeans, a small flannel, and a pair of black and white shoes. He kicked his feet and played with a lock of Avalon's hair while she talked to August.

"I can only imagine what it would be like if Zooey was here," August said, chuckling.

Avalon smiled. "Probably whining about how long the guests are taking to get here."

"True, but-" before August could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door.

Avalon got up and called over her shoulder, "I'll get it!"

She flung open the door and frowned when she saw the familiar face at the door.

"Hello, I'm Avalon. And you are?"

"I'm Jenna," she said. "Your dad's step-sister."

* * *

The difference between Spencer's parents and Toby's parents were clear; Spencer's parents were silent during dinner and talked about academics, but Toby's parents? If you saw how they were currently doubling over with laughter at the table, you'd get it immediately.

Shortly after Jenna came, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh came in too. They had introduced themselves to Avalon, Carter, and August and they had a short conversation with Spencer and Toby before they sat down at the table. Now, after twenty minutes into the dinner, they were all laughing.

"N-no, and then I was saying, "_Why use the hammer when you could twist it in?_" and he was all confused!" Toby's dad, Phillip said laughing.

"More like, "_Why use a hammer when you already have one?_"" August whispered into Avalon's ear.

Avalon's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "August!"

"What? You have a dirty mind too!" he whispered.

"No I don't!" Avalon whispered back.

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do. Not."

"Do. Too."

"Do-"

"Are you two ever going to stop arguing?" Spencer asked amusingly.

Avalon and August looked around the table to see that all eyes were on them.

"Sorry," they said together.

"So kids," Diane began. "Are you two friends or an item?"

Both teenagers blushed crimson red. "No! We're just friends!"

Diane chuckled. "Oh, if that's how you say it. I just thought you were since you two already look and act like one of those young rebellious couples."

"Just like your parents..." Phillip said, raising a brow at Spencer and Toby, who blushed as well.

"Dad..." Toby warned.

"I'm kidding, but really, you would be surprised at how naughty these kids were being whenever I walked into his bedroom-"

"DAD!" Toby exclaimed.

The table stayed silent before everyone burst out laughing at the awkwardness. It was true, whenever Phillip went upstairs to Toby's bedroom he'd either find them having a heavy make-out session or things that led to other "_things_".

"I was only speaking the truth, but asides from that, your parents' relationship was probably the most unique one I've ever seen," Phillip continued.

"Thanks Phillip," Spencer said with a smile.

"On another note, did you guys see how cold it was outside?" Diane asked.

"Oh my God, I was freezing on the way over here!" Jenna said with a shiver.

Spencer folded her hands on the table and looked at Jenna. "So, Jenna, what's up with your life? Anything new?"

"Well," Jenna began. "Since I'm moving back to Rosewood, I'm going to apply for that teaching spot for music at Rosewood High."

"Oh! That's great, Jenna!" Avalon said with a beam-obviously unaware if the tension going on between her parents and Jenna.

"Yeah, we need a new music teacher there. I miss playing the drums and electric guitar. I'm thinking Avalon still wants to get better at her flute playing," August commented.

"You play the flute?" Jenna asked Avalon, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah. Its pretty soothing to me, but I haven't gotten a chance to learn it well, ever since the music teacher retired."

"Well, maybe I can give you extra lessons since I played the flute when I was younger. I still do, so it wouldn't be problem," Jenna said.

Avalon beamed. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course for my favorite niece."

"Since Jenna is moving a few houses down, maybe Avalon can go to her place and learn?" Diane suggested.

"I don't think-" Spencer started, but Avalon accidentally cut her off.

"That'd be great! Can I?" Avalon asked her parents with pleading eyes.

"It wouldn't be a problem, right?" Phillip asked.

Spencer and Toby looked at each other for a moment and then back at Avalon. Should they? For Avalon? She had done so much for them that she deserved it, but it was Jenna-the Used-To-Be-Blind-Bitch-and Avalon would have to go to her house...

"Oh all right," Toby breathed and Avalon squealed and lept across the table to hug her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked.

"Your welcome," they laughed and she sat back down in her seat.

The next few hours of the dinner were just talking and laughing. Avalon was laughing at something Toby had said before she noticed how quiet August was being. He had been playing with his food for the past hour and hadn't even said a word. She gently touched his shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

"Hey," she began softly. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, but didn't look up. "I'm fine."

She knew when he wanted to change the subject, so she smiled lightly and let go of his shoulder. "Okay."

August looked up a little and smiled sadly at Avalon and her family. It's not that he didn't enjoy being around the Cavanaughs or any of Avalon's relatives; he just had an empty feeling inside of him. Sometimes he felt left out on what was happening. Sure he was the popular guy at school, but that didn't mean he didn't want something even more than that. All he wanted was to feel what Avalon was feeling. Have what she had. He wanted to get rid of that empty feeling in his heart. The one that ached for something; his _own _family. Ever since his parents died, all of August's relatives just... disappeared and never came back. Next thing you know, he's left in the hands of a cruel foster family. But if there was one thing Avalon didn't know about August, it was that the big bruise on the right side of his torso and other parts of his body were the main reason he agreed to coming to the dinner in the first place...

_"Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have."

_August strummed his guitar as he sang and bobbed his head alone to the tune. _

_"Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have-"

_"Augustus! Shut that tramp of yours and get down here for the love of God!" August's foster dad, Ben yelled._

It's August, dumbass... _August thought and rolled his eyes._

_He placed his guitar back into its gig bag and stretched. He placed his shirt over his head and trotted downstairs into the living room where Ben and his twenty-three year old wife Joanne were. They looked up at him and pointed to the couch in front of them. August sat down and played with his fingers._

_"What?" he asked, breaking the silence._

_"Care to explain what you were doing in our room last night?" Joanne asked._

_"What are you talking about?" August asked, but he knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"What. Were. You. Doing. In. Our. Room. Last. Night?" Ben asked slowly. "Don't lie."_

_"I wasn't in your room-"_

_"Yes you were!" Joanne exclaimed._

_"There's no proof," August said, raising his voice._

_"Then where are the adoption papers?" Ben asked. "You have them. I'm positive."_

_Before August could say anything, Joanne was already making her way towards his room upstairs. August widened his eyes, realizing he had the box in there. He bolted upstairs, but Joanne slammed the door in his face and looked around his room. She dumped out everything from the drawers, laundry basket, and emptied his closet. She looked under his bed and found a box. Reaching under, she grabbed it and looked at it._

**_Ava's Gifts &__ Memories_**

_She cringed at the name and opened it. Inside were small gifts and pictures showing the pretty, blue-eyed brunette August had introduced one time. Joanne looked through it, until she found some papers in the bottom; adoption papers. Kicking the box back under the bed, she opened the door and glared at August. _

_"Found'em," she said and Ben came upstairs._

_"Augustus," Ben said, shaking his head. "Why are you like this? All we do is try with you, but you just decide to be like the bastard you really are."_

_"First of all, it's _August_, second of all, shouldn't I be saying that to you two?" August snapped._

_"Watch that tone, boy," Ben said, pointing a finger to his chest._

_August looked at the tall, buff man with brown eyes. "What would you do?"_

_"Don't start, August," Joanne said._

_August rolled his eyes and started walking to his room. "Go away."_

_"Oh stop with the drama," Joanne snapped._

_"Same goes for you," he said._

_"Boy, get back here right now," Ben warned._

_"I'm good."_

_"I can't believe we got stuck with you," he said._

_August saluted both adults with the middle finger. "Me neither, considering you're both sluts."_

_That put Ben over the edge. He marched over to August and pinned him against the wall and punched his side. August cried out in pain and tried to fight back, but Ben was a lot stronger than him... obviously. _

_"Don't show us that kind of disrespect, you little-" before Ben could finish, August had gotten out of his grip and squared him in the face._

_Soon enough, both of them were in a war of ramming each other into the wall, punching faces, pushing, and kicking each other. Ben rammed August into the table in the upstairs' hallway and he fell, and clutched his side. Leaning over the hazel-green eyed boy, Ben grabbed his hair and brought his face close enough to his._

_"Don't mess with me, you got that?"_

_August nodded and Ben threw him to the ground again. "Good."_

_Ben went downstairs to clean up, but Joanne looked at August with a sick smile. She crouched down to his level - her long dirty blonde hair creating a curtain around their faces - and stroked his face with the back of her knuckles._

_"Don't get on Ben's bad side. Don't want that pretty face to get ruined, do we?" she said and leaned her lips down to his ear. "You have plenty of bruises that I don't quite enjoy when Ben's not home. It ruins your _whole_ look."_

_August grimaced. "That's done. We're never doing that again."_

_She shrugged. "You're under my roof, so my rules."_

_"You're sick," he hissed, looking into her coral eyes._

_"Well," she said. "I'm bad with men, but you're better in bed than Ben."_

_And with that, Joanne got up and walked away, leaving a beaten August on the ground. What had he gotten himself into with these people?_

"Can I be excused for a moment?" August asked and without letting anyone answer, he pushed his chair back and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Is he okay?" Diane asked.

Avalon nodded before getting up. "Y-yeah. I'm gonna go check on him."

She ran upstairs to the guest bedroom and before knocking, she pressed her ear against the door. She heard nothing, so she knocked.

"August? I know you're in there. Please open the door?" she said softly.

August stared at the wall as he spoke. "I just want to be alone, Avalon."

"_Alone_? There's a _dinner_ going on down there. No one is alone on my watch. Open the door unless you want me to push it down," she said.

He chuckled a little before sighing. "Okay."

Opening the door, August let her in and closed it again. Avalon looked at him even though he didn't make eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You answer that."

"I'm guessing you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"August..."

"It's stupid anyways."

She looked at him and he sighed. "I... just seeing them... I don't know."

Avalon thought for a moment and then came to realization. "Is this about your parents?"

He nodded and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. It's just seeing you with your own family... makes me wonder if I still have one."

"What do you mean?" she asked and took a seat next to him.

"After my parents died, I never saw one of my relatives ever again. It was like they disappeared and decided to ditch me in the process," he explained. "Next thing you know, I'm being put into a stupid foster care home and these people adopt me and here I am."

"Hey," Avalon said and grabbed his hand. "You do have a family. My relatives, parents, and me. Plus Zooey, if you want."

He chuckled. "What's that saying about family?"

"'_Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten'_," Avalon quoted with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Yeah. I like that saying."

Avalon enveloped him into a tight hug, causing August to wince. He tried to pretend it was because he hit his hand on the bedpost, but it didn't work for Avalon. She pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"W-what? No! I mean... um, no you didn't," August said.

Avalon's eyes darted to his side and before he knew it, she was lifting up his shirt and gasped at the bruise. "August!"

He yanked his shirt down. "It's nothing-"

"What the fudge pop happened?!" she squeaked and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"_Fudge pop_? Are you _serious_?" he asked, amused.

"August!"

"Okay, okay. I may have gotten into a fight with Kyle," he lied.

"Why?!"

"We were playing around and... well, _this_ happened," he said.

Avalon wasn't buying it because she knew when he was lying, but either way she dropped the subject. "God, be careful!"

"I will, now can we go back downstairs? People might get worried," he said as he stood up.

"Sure," she said and linked arms with him and they walked back downstairs where they heard yelling. They sat at the top of the stairs and listened to two familiar voices.

"... well is he here?"

"Shit, it's Ben and Joanne..." August mumbled and closed his eyes.

"... I don't see what the problem is-" Toby said, but was cut off by Ben.

"He needs to come home now," he said and crossed his arms.

Spencer came to the door and looked at the three. "What's going on?"

"AUGUST! IT'S TIME TO GO! _NOW_!" Joanne yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just-" Spencer began, but was cut off by a voice.

August came down and rolled his eyes. "Gee, how very nice of you to interrupt a family dinner. Have your parents taught you nothing?"

"Hey, watch it-"

"Watch what? My ass?" August asked and Avalon had to stifle a laugh.

Toby chuckled and shook his head. "What a wonder this boy is."

"Yeah, he sure is," Joanne said, scanning him, and August shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You need to come home now," Ben repeated.

August looked over his shoulder and gave Avalon a pleading look. She smiled and trotted downstairs. "Hi there!"

"Oh God, it's the slut..." Joanne mumbled.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Nothing! Hi... Avalen?" Joanne asked.

"Actually it's Ava_lon_," she said politely. "Oh, I was wondering if August could sleep over?"

"Oh, sweetie, we don't want him to be a burden-"

"August? A _burden_? Never! We love this kid," Spencer said an ruffled August's hair.

"Please?" August said, feigning sweetness.

"But you don't-"

"I can lend him some of my clothes," Toby said. "It's all right, he's safe with us."

Ben and Joanne looked at each other before sighing. "Okay."

"Yay! You guys are the best!" August said in a high-pitch voice and clapped.

Everyone laughed, while Ben and Joanne laughed awkwardly.

"All right, we have work tomorrow, so do you have a ride-"

"I'll figure it out. Now go have some fun!" he said.

"Okay, bye," they said together and walked out the door.

Avalon hugged August and they jumped up and down.

"Why are we jumping?" August asked.

"Don't know," she said and they stopped.

"Okay, well August," Toby began. "We'll sleep in our rooms and you can sleep in the bathtub-"

"DAD!" Avalon scolded.

"Kidding. August, you can take the guest bedroom."

* * *

"... you seriously need to stop what you're doing."

"And what exactly _am_ I doing?"

"I know what you're playing. You want Avalon to like you so-"

"Oh God, Toby, please. You're seriously making a big deal out of that?" Jenna asked and melodramatically rolled her eyes.

Toby groaned. "Look, I swear if you have something planned-"

"Which I don't."

"-you'll regret it."

"Jenna! Are you coming? We're leaving!" Phillip called from downstairs.

"Coming!" she called back, before looking at Toby again. "Look, I swear I have nothing planned."

After a moment, he let out a long sigh. "All right."

"Well, it was nice seeing you, big bro," Jenna said.

"It was nice seeing you too," Toby said truthfully.

Jenna may be a bitch and all, but he still cared for her... at least her good side that is. He walked her to the front door and looked at his parents.

"It was good seeing you again, son," Phillip said and hugged Toby tightly.

"You too, Dad," Toby said and then hugged Diane.

"Take good care of yourself and your family," she said.

"I will."

He gave Jenna a hug and smiled a bit. "See'ya, Jen. Take good care."

"You too, Tobes," she said and with that, they all waved goodbye and left.

"Are you sure you aren't bipolar?" Spencer teased.

"What?" Toby asked, laughing.

"One minute you're hating on Jenna and then the next you're being nice," she said.

"I'm not. We should at least give her a chance," he said and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Don't see why not?" she said and pecked his lips.

"Hey," Avalon said as she and August walked upstairs. "We're gonna go change, okay?"

"Separately!" Toby yelled.

Spencer laughed into his chest. "Overprotective much?"

"I'm being reasonable!" he protested.

"Okay, well-" she was cut off by Carter yawing. "-we better get this little dude to sleep."

"I'll do it, you go change, babe," Toby said and picked up Carter and went upstairs, while Spencer went into their bedroom.

Even though they thought being nice to Jenna would make things better, they should know by now that Jenna _always_ had tricks up her sleeves. And just like the gang, she had secrets and lies of her own...

* * *

The Cavanaugh residence was quiet. Like, _super_ quiet. It was already 3:35 AM and August couldn't sleep or even shut his eyes for a minute. Tossing and turning wasn't doing any good, so getting up was his only option. Sneaking downstairs, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, but when he turned around and saw Toby sitting on the couch, eating a banana, he almost had a baby heart attack.

"Toby?"

Toby looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing...?" August asked slowly and took a seat next to the older man.

"Um, I got hungry..." Toby lied.

August eyed the banana suspiciously. "And a banana was your choice?"

"They're good for you," he said and took a bite out of it.

He sipped his water and shook his head. "Does anyone know you do this?"

"Nope."

"I don't think you really came down here for a banana-"

"I saw a spider!" Toby confessed and pulled the blanket that was draped around his shoulders, closer to him.

August laughed silently. "Oh my God! Why didn't you-"

"Spencer would've called me a wuss and hit me with a pillow. It's safer down here," he said and finished the banana.

There was a moment of silence between the two males. Finally after what seemed like forever, Toby spoke.

"Those weren't your real parents at the door, were they?"

August shook his head. "No. How'd you-"

"They didn't look like you... or you didn't look like them," he said.

"Yeah, not many people meet my parents since they'd tell I'm adopted."

"I don't mean to intrude, but... what happened to your biological parents?" Toby asked softly.

He sighed before he spoke. "They... passed away in a car accident. I was there and my dad didn't see the truck."

Toby looked at the jet-black haired boy with a sad smile and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes," August began truthfully. "I think of you as a dad, even though you're not."

Toby's heart swelled at that and his smile grew. "Sometimes, I think of you as an older son. I'm glad Avalon has you in her life; I can tell you care about her."

"I do."

They separated and Toby stretched. "Well, off to bed you lazy bafoon."

"_Bafoon_?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey, my roof, my words."

"All right, are you going back up?" he asked and got up.

"Nah, I think that spider wants some space," Toby said and laid down on the couch.

"Okay, goodnight, Toby."

"Goodnight, August."

And with that, August went upstairs, unaware of Toby sneaking out another banana from under the blanket and ate it.

* * *

**And I have _finally _updated! Woot-Woot! Sorry, lol. So, you're all probably wondering '_Why so much August?_' Well, he's going to be a _BIG_ role in this story and you'll see why, so I have to do some backstory of him. Now, for fun, can anyone guess where I got the "_Ohana means family..._" and banana thing from? I wanna see how well you guys know your television ;-) Jenna will also be another big part of the story and with her teaching Avalon the flute... what do you think will happen? There will be some pretty cheesy Spoby fluff in the next chapter and also, how do you feel about Augalon/Togust scenes? Especially Augalon? Yay or Nay?**

**Hopefully I will be updating more often since I know where the story is going and how I wanna write it, but I'm up for suggestions about any fluffiness with Spoby or _ANY_ couple in the story, so if you wanna see something, leave it in the comments or PM me! Plus, what are your theories with this story? I'm curious as to what you guys are thinking about where this baby is headed. Lol, well, there was your chapter of HUT&NLG! Sorry if it's crappy, I've been working on this since 12:00 AM to like... now. So, expect more updates and yes, you'll learn more about those cruel foster parents of August. **

**See'ya later, alligators! (old school, sthwag ;-))**

**-E.V.**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Hit Your Head!

**Haaiiii FFers! Like I said, I'm updating more often since I have the time now. Thanks for the lovely reviews and I'm going to make this A/N short, but after the chapter there will be an A/N that talks about a cameo you can be in the next chapter _AND_ even though we agreed on a different character _ThatKidFromSchool_, I'm deciding that I'm posting the link for another character. And as a special treat… this chapter will have more of little Carter Tobias Cavanaugh! I know some of you want to get to know the little guy better, so you will in this chapter ;-) And as pre-requested by my fellow friend (not you BonQuiQui), there will be a sweet Augalon (August, and Avalon) scene ^.^ Also, the song that August was singing in the last chapter was "_Echo_" by Jason Walker if you wanted to here it. Did I mention there's _a lot_ of steamy, sweet, and cute Spoby *cough cough* jealousandsluttygirlsthatmakeSpencerfeelbad *cough cough* in this chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Don't Hit Your Head! **_

"It nowt abouwt da mowney, mowney. We down't need da mowney, mowney. We jwust want to mwake da world dance, fowget abouwt da pwice tags," the little toddler voice echoed through the Rivers' household as Hanna washed the dishes.

The long-haired man who was seated on the couch, laughed at the blue-eyed boy. Carter never failed to amaze him whenever he picked up things from his parents. Getting up, Caleb walked over to Carter - who was playing with his favorite teddybear on the rug while "_Price Tag_" blasted from the radio - and squatted down to his level.

"What'cha singing there buddy?" he asked and was met by a pair oceanic blue eyes.

Carter fumbled over the words as he tried to say it. "P-pwice… Tag?"

"That's right! You know your songs, Car," Caleb said and ruffled the little boy's hair, causing him to squeal. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunch time."

Carter nodded eagerly and reached up towards his uncle. "Me hungwy."

Caleb picked up his nephew and carried him over to the kitchen where Hanna was beginning to make some sandwiches. Toby had dropped off Carter at the Rivers' since he and Spencer were working and Avalon had plans with Zooey. The blonde turned down the radio and called for Nikki and Julie. The two siblings ran down the stairs and to the kitchen counter and greeted everyone.

"Hey Carter!" Julie said and gave her cousin a kiss to the forehead. Nikki mimicked his sister before they both sat down.

"Is Hunter still asleep?" Hanna asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yup. He sleeps too much."

"Well, he's only one and babies need their rest," Julie said and bounced Carter on her knee.

"Then doesn't that make Carter a baby?" he asked.

"No-" Julie paused before turning her head to her parents. "Wait… is Carter still a baby?"

"Sort of. He'll turn three soon, so that'll make him a toddler," Caleb explained.

"No, he's still a baby!" Hanna argued, but she knew Carter was almost a toddler.

"Toddler," Caleb said.

"Baby," Hanna said.

They looked at their kids. "Well?"

"Baby!"

"Toddler!"

Nikki and Julie looked at each other. "It's on."

"Baby!" Nikki and Hanna exclaimed.

"Toddler!" Julie and Caleb exclaimed back.

Carter resembled a confused puppy as he tilted his head to the side at each word. At that moment, any one could've died of the cuteness overload that he was presenting.

"BABY."

"TODDLER."

"For the love of God! He's still a baby-" Hanna was interrupted by Carter's tiny laugh as he pulled on Caleb's hair.

"Ouch! Carter-OW!" Caleb yelped before Carter let go, but still had a smile etched across his small face, revealing the dimples in his cheeks.

"I sowwy," Carter said as he saw the hurt expression on his uncle's face and his cute smile drooped.

It didn't take Caleb a second to forgive Carter - one big trait he had gotten from the man himself were the big blue eyed that doubled in size when he felt guilty or got scared. Damn genetics. He gave Carter a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Apology accepted."

The sweet little moment was interrupted by a wail coming from upstairs. Hanna stopped what she was doing and started to make her way to the stairs.

"I'll be back, Hunter needs to be changed," she said and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"Oh God, we _shouldn't_ be doing this!"

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing, goody-goody."

Biting her thumbnail, the blue-eyed brunette looked around the dark alley with snow sprinkled across the ground and pulled her black hoodie over her head a little more. "Zooey! Let's get out of here before we get into serious trouble!"

The crimson red haired girl in the same dark hoodie, rolled her emerald eyes. "Ava! We're _not_ going to get caught! I've done this since I was eleven, I _know_ what I'm doing."

"I just have a bad feeling..." Avalon said and darted her eyes around the area. "What if we get jumped? Or robbed? There are _child molesters_ around here!"

"Ooh, _so_ scared," Zooey said and wriggled her arms around. "Please, I'll kick them in the balls even if my life _didn't_ depend on it."

Shaking the black and lime green colored can, Zooey pressed on the knob and the can released lime green spray paint onto the brick wall. Stepping sideways, she stood on her tiptoes and painted a graffiti-like 'C'. Avalon watched in amazement as her friend grabbed all sorts of spray paints from her bag and wrote '_Creativity Is What Makes Us Who We Really Are_' across the wall. Creativity defiantly made Zooey who she really was.

One of the many things people didn't know about Zooey was that she was a graffitist. Her sweet-yet-not-so-sweet image was only for show - but she was sweet in her personality - because outside, she did illegal things. Things like graffiti.

Avalon scanned her friend's image and frowned. Zooey had cut her long, curled locks and straightened them. Her hair was dyed into a crimson red and she had gotten two piercings on the corner of her lower lip. Why did she change her image? She shook her head and got out of her daze before she realized Zooey was making a run for the end of the alley.

"Zo-" before Avalon could begin her sentence, she heard a deep voice.

"Hey! What are you doing to my wall?!" yelled the bookstore owner.

"Crap..." Avalon muttered before running down the alley - slipping a bit on the ice - towards Zooey.

Zooey grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street until they were out of site. She looked at the brunette before she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! We could've gotten into trouble!" Avalon exclaimed.

"O-oh God!" Zooey laughed. "D-did you see his f-face? _Priceless_!"

Avalon started to laugh at the memory of the man's facial expression. "That was kinda funny."

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," Zooey said and they made their way back to her car.

She placed everything in the trunk and they hopped in before heading off to The Brew. Avalon spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Zooey asked.

"Why do you do graffiti or whatever it is you do?"

Zooey sighed. "Well, I do it to get away from the world and it's pointless drama. Ever since my sister..." she paused. "I hated everything the world threw at me. As if I could handle more of this drama. But when I was searching through her room, I found a box of spray paints and pictures of her street art and I decided to follow in her footsteps."

"I'm sorry about your sister," Avalon said and gave her friend's thigh a squeeze. "She was a great sister."

"How do you know? You've never even met her," she said.

"Because the way you smile when you talk about her... I can tell she was and always will be a great sister."

"Thanks Ava-"

"Zooey! Watch out!" Avalon screamed and Zooey pushed on the breaks, _nearly _hitting their jet-black haired friend.

August stared at them wide-eyed, with his mouth ajar. "What the hell you guys?! You could've killed me!"

"Sorry!" both girls squeaked.

August shook the snow - that the vehicle had showered him with - off of him and made his way over to Avalon's side of the car and she rolled down the window. "Nice driving. Luckily it was me and not some old lady."

"Well," Zooey began. "You should learn to look both ways, idiot!"

"Shut up," he teased.

"So, where are you headed?" Avalon asked.

"The Brew," he said.

"Oh, we were going there too. Want a ride?" Zooey asked.

"Sure, just don't kill anyone during the drive," he said and climbed into the backseat.

On the way, the three friends started to make conversation about school and the usual, until August brought up the subject.

"Ava? When are you getting your car? Zooey doesn't want to drive you around that much anymore..."

She glared at him. "Same goes for you, dimwit."

"I'm kidding!"

"I'm not talking to you..."

"No! Please? I wove you!" he said and when she didn't respond, he leaned her seat back so that she was lying down and hugged her.

"August James! _You're_ going to get the _three_ of _us_ killed!" Avalon exclaimed and batted him away, but he had a tight hold on her and soon, he sprinkled kisses all over her face.

"No! I won't let you go until you forgive me!"

"Oh for the love of Spongebob... I _forgive_ you!" she said.

"Say you wove me," he said in a mushy-gushy voice.

"No!"

"Then I'll hold you tight and never let go."

Rolling her azure eyes, Avalon sighed. "Fine. I _wove_ you. Now will you please let me go?"

_I'd never let you go, Avalon Cavanaugh..._ he thought, but did so anyways.

As she pulled her seat back up, she snatched his gray beanie and put it on her head. She looked at August in the mirror and laughed at his hair; it was sticking up all over the place.

"You need a haircut dude," Zooey said.

"I cut it a month ago!"

"It grows too fast," she said.

"I like his hair," Avalon said. "It looks good on him and it's not that long."

"Thank you!" he breathed and swatted Zooey on the head.

"Eff you!" she exclaimed before they laughed and continued their drive.

* * *

Pushing the tall man past the crowd of workers, the mocha-eyed brunette led her husband over to the tan truck. He gave her a puzzled look and that only made her shove him into the truck herself. She got into the driver's side and started the vehicle that had been kept by the blue-eyed man for the past seventeen years since he himself was seventeen. Throughout the long drive, he looked at his wife with a questioning look.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere," she said.

"It better be important since you had to _lie_ to my boss that we had a family emergency."

"Toby, just shush," she said.

"Spencer-"

Spencer's eyes rolled upwards. "We're going somewhere. That's _all_ I'm telling you."

The rest of the drive was silent until Spencer finally stopped in front of big building. Getting out of the truck, Toby looked at her.

"The Rosewood Mall?"

The smile that had been absent during the ride made a cameo on Spencer's face. "Yup. Today we're going to go back in time and have some fun." He laughed and she linked her arm through his and they made their way into the mall.

_First Stop: Macy's_

Spencer practically dragged Toby into the store since he refused to set foot in it. Finally, he gave in and walked around the store with her and looked at the clothing. Deciding to have some fun, he ducked behind one of the racks of clothing and when Spencer looked through them, he jumped out.

"Boo!" he said and she squeaked before hitting him on the head, but laughed none the less.

"Jerk," she said.

"Well, that cute squeak was defiantly worth it," he said and caught her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Rolling her eyes, she broke away and pointed to the men's clothing. "C'mon!"

Toby groaned, but followed her into the area. Spencer looked around and grabbed some jeans, jackets, and shirts before grabbing his hand and led him to the dressing rooms. She talked to the lady and she led them to the family dressing rooms and closed the door. Toby raised an eyebrow, but Spencer separated the clothing items and gestured towards them.

"Try them on," she said.

"Um... I'm good," he said.

"Toby! You haven't gotten new clothes in _literally_ three months, you need new clothes."

"But these are too... eh," Toby said and grimaced at them.

Getting up, Spencer looked through them and chose out an outfit and placed them in Toby's arms. "Try those on. No buts."

"Fine," he sighed and went into the corner of the room that was far away from the door.

There was a moment of silence between them and Spencer gave him a '_what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for_' look. He twirled his finger for her to turn around.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her mouth hanging.

"Um, yes? I need my own privacy," he said, his eyes widening.

"Since when do you have privacy? We're married and we have _kids_ that actually took a _specific_ process that took away _all_ privacy privileges between us, so this shouldn't be a big deal, Toby," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Spencer! People can _hear_ us!" he hissed as his face turned red, causing her to laugh. "Just turn around!"

Throwing her arms up, she turned her back to him. "Fine! I won't look, Drama Queen."

He chuckled a bit and changed. Spencer took out her mirror and checked her makeup until she caught a glimpse of Toby behind her in only his boxers, texting someone - probably Ezra - as his back was turned to her and the clothes piled haphazardly on the floor a few feet from him. Just to tease him a little, she turned around, but he was oblivious as to what she was starting to do. Spencer got up and snatched every piece of clothing in the room and crawled out of the bottom opening of the dressing room and outside. Noticing that there was no worker at the entrance, she pushed the rackets into the lady's dressing room and ran to the other side of _Macy's_ with the clothes in hand.

Toby got another text and opened it.

**_Come find me... and your clothes... -S_**

He turned around and gasped. "Spencer!"

Opening the door, Toby looked around, but couldn't find the brunette. He looked around the rooms for some clothing, but had no success, so he looked towards the entrance of the dressing rooms. The racks were all in the women's rooms.

_Damnit, Spencer..._ he thought and darted his head around before he got another text.

**_Since you say you're brave, come out in the open and you'll see me... -S_**

Cursing under his breath he looked into the store and then spotted Spencer waving to him a few yards away. She winked at him before running off with the clothing. Making a daring move, Toby ran out into the store and chased after his crazy wife.

"Spencer!" he called. "Spencer!"

Spencer was laughing her head off as she saw the azure-eyed man running after her in only his boxers. She went into the kids' clothing aisle and zigzagged around. Toby groaned and silently apologized to the kids that would witness the sight of him almost nude. He darted into the aisle and looked around for Spencer. He saw her running towards the accessory aisle and sprinted towards her.

"Spencer! Give me my clothes back!"

"Catch me first, honey!" she called over her shoulder and passed by an old couple.

He passed by them and the old lady gasped. "Put some pants on, boy! This isn't a porn movie set!"

Blushing, he looked back. "Sorry!"

Spencer was defiantly having a kick out of this. Seeing her husband running around the store almost naked was just too funny for her. Reaching for her phone, she put it on video and filmed Toby as he ran.

"Are you v-video taping me?" he asked and received a nod from her. "Spencer!"

Spencer laughed even harder at the _Macy's_ workers faces as they saw Toby. Everyone in the store had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene before them. Toby's face was was heating up at the attention he was getting and if he were Tinker Bell, his face would be as red as a tomato... _literally_. Turning the corner, he spotted Spencer bolting into the the makeup aisle and ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, he saw her going towards the exit of the store that led to the center of the mall.

_She has got to be shitting with me..._ he thought, but he knew Spencer all too well.

As if everything had slowed down, Toby sprinted his heart out after Spencer. The mocha-eyed brunette nearly tripped over one of the jeans, giving him an advantage as he jumped and caught her around the waist and they both fell to the ground. Toby landed on top of Spencer and raised a brow.

"Almost exposed me some more," he breathed. "Luckily I was wearing boxers."

She giggled. "Yeah, but everyone's gonna see either way."

He gave her a puzzled look and she pointed to the people with their phones out - recording the whole thing. Groaning, Toby hid his face in her neck, but was secretly smiling. He had to admit; it was pretty funny. They got up and Spencer was already beginning to have second thoughts about her little game. The girls in the store were gawking at Toby and she couldn't blame them - he had gotten even _more_ built. Toby smirked and pulled Spencer against his side and planted a kiss on top of her head as they made their way towards the dressing rooms.

After Toby came back out, fully dressed, he crossed his arms and looked at Spencer who was looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry," she said and looked up at him with her puppy eyes.

Letting out a sigh, he smiled at her. "You know I can't be mad at you, even though I should be."

Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around his middle. "But I truly am sorry. I just wanted to have fun."

"It's okay, Spence," he said and rested his chin on her head. "But you know I'm getting back at you, right?"

She groaned as they began walking out of the store. "I know that. That's why I regret doing that."

_Second Stop: Forever 21_

"I don't really go here..." Toby said as he looked around the store.

"Well, the girls and I always come here. Avalon comes here with Zooey and sometimes August when he feels like it," Spencer said as she looked through the clothes.

Shrugging, Toby sat down on the ground and took out his phone and went on YouTube. While Spencer was looking at a cute top, she heard Toby laughing and looked at him weirdly. Deciding to ignore it, she continued her search until he laughed even louder and now people were looking at him with a puzzled look. Spencer bended down to his level on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

Toby looked at her, still laughing. "T-this... g-goat is too f-funny!"

"Let me see," she said and he turned his iPhone so that she could see.

Sure enough, he was watching the Taylor Swift "_I Knew You Were Trouble_" goat version. She let out a laugh not only at the video, but at how cute the blue-eyed man looked when he laughed. She ruffled his hair and smiled._  
_

"Keep the laughing down, you crazy man," she said and got up.

He gave her a playful glare and then tapped on another video and his laugh decided to make another cameo. "I-I love Y-youtube!"

_The things I do for this man..._ she thought and shook her head.

Spencer sighed and decided to go up to the second floor, leaving Toby alone on the first floor. When he looked up, his head darted around as he looked for his wife. He got up and walked around the store, but couldn't see her.

"Spencer...?" he called like a little five-year old that was looking for his mom.

What he was unaware of were the two teenage girls that were checking him out like their favorite dish on a menu.

_Meanwhile With Spencer..._

"How's Carter doing with you?"

_"He's doing fine. How can you and Toby make such cute babies?" _Hanna asked over the phone.

"I honestly don't know... genetics," Spencer said as she held up some jeans.

_"Hmm, true. Where are you?"_

"I am currently at Forever 21 with my crazy husband who started laughing at a goat video."

_"Knew it." _

"How? You're not even here."

_"Oh, I texted him the link and he checked it out, since you just said he did." _

"You guys are weird. Well, I need to go because I can't hold a phone and shop at the same time. Call you later?"

_"Yeah. Buy something hot and sexy for your crazy husband! Ooh! Victoria's Secret is having a sale on clothes today! Go get a lingerie-"_

"Hanging up now. Goodbye," Spencer said with a laugh before hanging up.

She walked around the second floor and came across a nice top. Looking at it, she smiled and held it up to her frame and looked in the mirror. She twisted her lips and sighed; it was for a woman with more chest. To Spencer, she had a chest the size of a twelve-year old barely going through puberty. She put it back on the rack where she found it and looked around for something that fitted her a little more.

She rounded the corner and the sight that greeted her made her fume with anger. If she were an animated bull, steam would've escaped from her ears and nostrils like a choo-choo-train.

There, across the aisle, was Toby being flirted with by two girls who looked like they were barely twenty-three. One of them was a blonde with hazel eyes and the other was a brunette with blue highlights and green eyes. The blonde was touching Toby's bicep and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

_Those sluts are gonna die..._ Spencer thought harshly as she marched over there.

"Um, girls, I really need to get back to my w-"

"Hey babe," Spencer said casually as she came up next to him.

"Who are you?" asked the brunette and crossed her arms.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Spencer," she said with a fake smile.

"Who?" the blonde asked.

"She's my wife," Toby said and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist.

Both girls glared at Spencer and the brunette spoke up. "You can do better."

That statement made Toby's blood boil and he set his jaw. "I'm sorry, who asked you to judge me on my love life?"

"Since we saw this slut," the blonde said.

"Am I _really_ the slut here? Because last time I checked, I wasn't _dressed_ like one," Spencer said and gestured to the girls' appearance. "Sluts."

"At least we're pretty," the blonde began and smirked. "And not some stiff twig."

At that moment, Toby could feel his wife's self-esteem boost up as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. He stepped up to both girls and straightened up his posture so that he was towering over them.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to her like that. I don't know what the hell you thought when you saw me, but this," he said and pointed to his wedding ring. "Means I'm _off_ limits. Are we clear?" They both nodded. "Good, then get out of my sight."

Both girls gulped and trotted off to the other side of the store and when they were gone, Toby looked at Spencer. She looked at him and bowed her head. Walking up to her, Toby titled her chin upwards and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that before Spencer spoke.

"So you're off limits?"

He nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Hmm, I wonder who the lucky lady is..."

"Well, to begin with, she's smart," he tapped her head. "Kind-hearted," he patted the area where her heart was. "And to top it all off, she's beautiful," he cupped her face and pecked her lips.

She blushed. "Toby..."

"And all this," he gestured to his figure. "Is all hers. So I'm off limits to every girl except for you, Spence."

He caught her hand in his again and she smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I should be the one asking that," he said and they walked out of the store, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"August? What are you doing?" the crimson red haired girl asked as she munched on her muffin.

The hazel-green eyed boy, who's head rested on his arms on the table, shrugged. "I'm staring at the cup."

"Why?" Avalon asked and sipped her hot chocolate.

"I'm trying to see if I can see the liquid through the cup," he said and squinted.

Zooey placed a hand on his shoulder and used a sympathetic tone. "Do you need to see a doctor? I think you're suffering from a disease called '_AugustIsAIdiotsclosis_'. I heard it's _very_ contagious."

Avalon laughed while August flipped off the girl. "I hate you."

"I love you too, baby!" she said, feigning happiness.

Turning his eyes away from the cup, he lifted his head and looked towards Avalon. "When's your next field hockey game?"

"Um, after winter break or until the snow clears up. The game before that was easy since there wasn't as much snow," she answered.

He nodded. "That's cool. We'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks," she said and smiled, causing his heart to swell. "I know this is random, but I wonder what my parents are doing right now..."

"I think I know," Zooey said with a laugh as she showed them the _YouTube _video of Toby chasing Spencer at _Macy's_ in only his boxers. The video had gone viral already!

"What the hell?!" August said and looked at the screen, wide-eyed. "Is that your dad?!"

Avalon was speechless. "Um..."

While they were weirded out, Zooey was cracking up. "Oh... my... God! I'm dying over here, someone call 911!"

Throwing one of her cookies at her friend, Avalon groaned. "Great job, Dad. Now we'll be the talk of the town."

"It's already gotten two million views!" Zooey exclaimed.

"Shoot me," Avalon mumbled and rested her head on the table. August smiled and mimicked her so that his face was aligned with hers.

Avalon touched his jaw, where he had a bit of a stubble, and twisted her nose. "You need to shave."

"I don't! I'm barely growing it," he said and she giggled.

"Because you want to be manly with that small beard and mustache of yours?"

"Yes!"

"All right then," she said and reached for a chocolate muffin.

Zooey and August both reached for the last muffin and they both got it.

"I had it first!" they both said.

"No you didn't!" they said again.

The argument went on for another five minutes until Avalon became irritated. "August, you can share my muffin with me!"

"At least _someone's _nice," August said and rolled his eyes at Zooey.

"Uh-huh," Zooey said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Avalon debated on whether or not to rip the muffin in half. August gave her an amusing look as she tried to figure out how to split it.

"Having trouble?" he asked.

"Well," she began. "I don't know how to split it because it never turns out even and one of us ends up having a bigger piece and we go through this process where we're like '_No you take the bigger half!'_ and it gets annoying."

"If you don't want to do that, then why don't you just eat it at the same time?" Zooey asked as she took a bite out of her own muffin.

August and Avalon stared at each other for a moment and thought about it. "Fine."

Zooey had to shove a piece of her muffin to keep from laughing at the two. Avalon and August bit the muffin at the same time and laughed. Zooey felt her phone vibrate and she checked it.

**_Get home... NOW it's an emergency! -Max_**

"Um, hey guys, I hate to be rude, but I _really_ need to go. My brother just texted me," she said and began packing her things.

"It's okay, we'll just walk," Avalon said with a smile.

"Thanks. Bye Ava," she said and hugged the blue-eyed brunette.

"Bye Zooey," Avalon said and waved to her.

"Bye Auggie," Zooey said and gave him a quick hug, but leaned down to his ear. "Just ask her already!"

"Bye Zo! And wait... what?" he asked, but the emerald-eyed girl had already left.

* * *

As they walked hand-in-hand, Toby came to a halt when he saw the store that was mostly pink.

_Third Stop: Victoria's Secret _

"Okay, I was a bit okay with the other two stores, but Spencer... _no_."

"C'mon! They're having sales and I need you to help me," she said and leaned up to his ear so her lips were brushing against it. "You can help me pick out the clothing of _your_ choice."

A shiver ran down Toby's spine and he smirked. "Say no more." Now _he_ was the one who dragged _her_ into the store, all too eager to shop for _these_ clothes.

Spencer looked around the makeup and lotion section when Toby came up next to her, carrying three different bags that contained over thirty pieces of clothing. Spencer widened her eyes and secretly regretted what she said to him.

"Toby, I am _not_ trying _all_ of those on."

He pouted. "I'm sorry, but I thought they would all look good on you."

Rolling her coffee eyes, Spencer took one of the bags and walked to the dressing room, with Toby hot on her trail. She talked to the lady and pointed towards the fitting rooms and smirked when Toby followed. They slipped into the room and Toby sat down on the chair and looked at Spencer. She looked back at him and groaned when she realized she'd have to change in front of him.

_So much for the privacy speech..._ she thought.

Pulling her shirt over her head, she turned around - much to Toby's disliking - and unlatched her bra and put it next to her shirt and tried on the lacy red one. She turned around and Toby's nearly popped out of his head.

"Well?" she asked.

Toby opened his mouth, but no words came out - he pretty much looked like a fish with no water. Spencer smirked and turned around once again and tried on another bra. She rummaged through the bag and found the pink and black push-up bra she snuck into one of the bags when they came to the dressing rooms. After what those girls had said, Spencer felt a little more self-conscious about her figure. She put it on and looked in the mirror - it made _somewhat_ of a difference, but either way, it helped. She looked over her shoulder and saw Toby on his phone - probably texting Caleb about Carter - and she got an idea. Sneaking behind her azure-eyed husband, she snaked her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear and her hands slid down his chest and under his shirt. She felt Toby's breath hitch in his throat and she smiled.

"Spencer..." he breathed. "W-what are you doing?"

"Mmm mmm? What do you think?" she teased.

"I think you're trying to seduce me," he said with a small laugh.

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "Defiantly."

Toby turned around and widened his eyes when he saw the bra she had on. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Spencer... why are you wearing that?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you'd like it."

"I-I do, but..." he trailed off. "It's just not _you_."

"How is it not _me_?" she asked and took a step back from him as he got up.

He sighed. "I'm saying that wearing that stuff makes you-"

"Look slutty? Gee, thanks babe," Spencer said sarcastically.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that-"

"And who are you to say that this isn't me? Hell, you're the one who wanted me to try these clothing items on!"

"Spencer! You didn't let me finish!" he exclaimed.

"You don't need to because I know what you're going to say! God, those two girls already made me feel insecure and you're making me ever _more_ by the way you're talking and looking at me like I'm some slut," she said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait a minute," Toby said as he finally put the pieces together. "Is this about what those girls said about you?"

She looked down in shame. "Maybe... I just thought that you'd look at me differently. Those girls have more curves and stuff than me and I-"

Toby cupped her face. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking so _low_ of yourself!"

"But what those girls said-"

"_Isn't_ true," he said and pressed himself closer to her. "Spencer, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and nothing or no one can change that. God, everyday I ask myself how I got so lucky and here goes my amazing, one-of-a-kind wife, saying she's not beautiful when she really is. Spence, I don't think the stars can compete with your beauty, _at all_."

Spencer felt tears sting in the back of her eyes. "Toby..."

"It's true. And all this," he gestured to her figure. "Is just the mega bonus I got with you. I wouldn't look at you differently even if my life depended on it."

Just when Spencer was about to respond, she felt Toby's lips on her collarbone and they descended down to her sternum and then just above her breasts. His calloused hands snaked behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. His hands gently roamed around her exposed skin and soon his lips took over, emitting a small moan from Spencer's mouth. Her hands fisted into his hair to keep him there and his hands began to caress her smooth back. Toby stood up and pulled his shirt over his head before hoisting Spencer up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the pink wall. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as Spencer's hands ran down Toby's torso and back up to wrap them around his neck.

Toby opened his eyes for a brief second and saw a small head poking up from under the door. He widened his eyes and pulled back. Spencer gave him a puzzled look and he nodded his head towards the door. She looked down and gasped at the little girl spying on them before hiding her face in Toby's neck.

"Oh my God," Spencer breathed against his skin.

Toby tried his best to not laugh, but failed. "I think this girl is scarred."

"Shut up," she said, but when they looked back, the little girl was gone.

They looked at each other and then back at the door and then back at each other before they burst out laughing.

_Note-to-selves: Never make-out in a Victoria's Secret dressing room... EVER. _

They changed back into their clothes and made their way out. As they were walking out, they saw the little girl - who caught them getting hot and heavy - giggling at them. Toby smirked and wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"I feel so guilty now," Spencer said and covered her face with her hands.

"Well, at least she got an-almost-porn-scene experience," Toby teased.

She gasped and slapped his arm. "Pervert!"

He laughed and rubbed the spot where she hit him. "I'm kidding! Ouch!"

* * *

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_  
_Get up! Thrift shop pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope nope y'all can't copy_  
_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it, our way,_

The swift movement of arms moving to the side and legs mimicking them were the only actions that were fitting the current song playing in the teenage boy's room.

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country _

Getting down on their knees and placing their hands behind their heads, August and Avalon transfered from knee to knee as fast as they could.

_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Can we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us _

After Zooey left, Avalon and August left The Brew and decided to walk back over to August's house to do their daily dance/exercise routine to Avalon's workout playlist for the next two hours. They did this almost every time they were alone in each others houses, or even maybe with Spencer and Toby if they were at Avalon's.

The song ended and both teenagers fell to the ground on their stomachs; exhausted from their two-hour workout session.

"You know," August began, breathing heavily. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got abs from these workouts. It's like a military boot camp every time we do this."

Avalon giggled. "Blame my dad for the tough workouts."

"Damn you Toby!" August teased and raised his fist up to the ceiling, shaking it.

Avalon sat up and August mimicked her. They both took a sip from their water bottles and got up and sat down on his bed. The raven-colored boy laid down and stared up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Avalon looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"What's going on in _August World_?" she asked and laid down next to him.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking."

"About...?"

"Life," he breathed.

She nodded before smiling. "It's funny."

"What?" he asked.

"How far we've actually come even though it's been only two years."

"Yeah. Two years ago, you only lived with your dad."

"Two years ago, I went on an epic quest to look for my not-so-dead mom."

"Two years ago, your mom was engaged to that British Bastard."

"Two years ago, I got reunited with my mom."

"Two years ago, they got back together and got married."

"Two years ago, my mom was pregnant with Carter."

"And two years ago, I actually made a real, true friend."

Avalon looked at August. "Who?"

"_You_," he answered simply. "I honestly don't know what I would've done without you, Ava. I was going through such a hard time when we were friends."

"What was so hard? You were pretty much the popular jock at school and you _still _are. How is that bad?" she asked, obviously clueless.

He pursed his lips into a straight line before speaking. "There were some... home issues going on that I couldn't really talk about to anyone."

Avalon rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Can you talk about it now, or do you still need time?"

When he didn't respond, she nodded. "Hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it now. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Avalon."

Before she could respond, August grabbed her waist and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. She narrowed her eyes at him and studied his face.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?"

He shrugged. "Gee, I don't know, maybe... _this_!" he said and released his tickling fingers on her.

Avalon shrieked with laughter. "A-August James! S-stop! Stop!"

He continued tickling her until she started choking from laughing so much. Using this as an advantage, Avalon wrapped her leg around his middle and rolled them over so that she was straddling his lap. She pinned down his arms and leaned her face down so that it was only a few centimeters away from his.

"Payback time," she whispered and copied his earlier actions.

August threw his head back and laughed loudly. Avalon giggled and couldn't help but think that his laugh was actually quite... _adorable_. Somehow, August freed his arms from Avalon's grasp and pulled her against him. She relaxed and folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on top of them. They stayed like that before Avalon began to doze off.

"You tired?" he asked softly.

She nodded meekly. "Yeah."

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up in a few, okay?" he said and gently moved her off of him.

He pulled back his covers and placed her underneath them. Just when he was about to leave, she whimpered.

"Can you stay here with me?"

He smiled. "Of course."

August got in with her and immediately she snuggled closer to him. As if on instinct, the hazel-green eyed boy wrapped his arms protectively around his best friend and nestled his face into her mocha locks. And they stayed like that for the next hour.

And the next hour.

And the next hour.

And the next hour.

Right in the middle of their peaceful slumber, the bedroom door shot open with a furious guest.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll be back in a few and I'll drop off the kids at Aria and Ezra's while you take care of Carter, got it?" the long-haired man said.

The blonde nodded. "Got it, captain. Be careful, Caleb."

"Since when am I not careful?" Caleb asked and at the same moment, he walked straight into the wall.

Carter laughed from his spot on the stairs. "Uncwle Cwaleb fwunny!"

Hanna smiled at her nephew and then turned back to her husband. "Yeah, more like _clumsy_."

"Well, I better get going. Take care, okay? Love you," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and did the same to Carter's head.

"Love you!" Hanna called as she saw her small family go out the door. She turned around to face her cornflower-eyed nephew and smiled. "So it's just me and you, Lil' Car."

Hanna had asked Caleb if he could stop by the grocery store to buy some food and on his way, to drop off Nikki and Julie at Aria and Ezra's. So, here she was with Carter in the house. She picked Carter up and bounced him on her hip.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked him and giggled when he tapped his chin dimple, that he of course inherited from his parents.

"Cwan I gwet some jwuice?" he asked.

"Sure," Hanna said and walked them over to the kitchen and turned the radio on as they passed by it.

She placed Carter on the counter next to the sink and walked over to the fridge. Opening it and bobbing her head to the loud music, Hanna was oblivious that Carter was standing up on the counter and jumping up and down, holding onto one of the top cabinets. She spotted some juice boxes and without looking over her shoulder, she held them up.

"Which one do you want, Carter? Apple or grape?" she asked.

Since the music was loud, Hanna didn't hear his response. But the shrill cry that came from the blue-eyed boy wasn't the reply she expected. Turning around swiftly that her blonde locks bounced, Hanna's world and heart stopped at the horrific scene before her.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! I know, you're all going to kill me, but that means I'll have to update soon... right? Well, what are your theories as to what happened? And what about Zooey? Whoa, she's a different character that I've never written before. I also want to know who's your guys' favorite character so far in the story and why? And are there _any_ characters you want me to post a link to, so you can see what they look like? Leave it in the comments, don't be shy, they make my day even better! Also, how did you guys feel about the "Spobyness" in this chapter? Enough for you guys? The scenes were outrageously fun to write since it was funny, yet sweet. And...**

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Gram.**

**Crackers.**

**That was literally an _8,000+ _word chapter! LEGIT.**

**So... cameo question time! ****All right, here's your question:**

**Which male character do you think this is? It's pretty easy, but whoever answers it _first_ gets the cameo!**

**Yup, _really_ easy question ;-) Here's the link:**

**http *COLON* *SLASH* *SLASH* favim *DOT* com *SLASH* orig *SLASH* 201107 *SLASH* 20 *SLASH* boy *DASH* cute *DASH* guy *DASH hot *DASH* man *DASH* Favim *DOT* com *DASH* 111239 *DOT* jpg**

**(^^ Sorry the link sounds/looks weird, lol ^^)**

**-E.V.**


End file.
